New Girl
by missscotland96
Summary: OC. Rhydian Jana. There's a new girl in town who's somewhat different. Interests are sparked, friendships are formed and secrets uncovered. and a little bit of romance. A little bland to begin with but please read :)))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. New girl

'No Jana toilet paper is not a recent invention, despite how wonderful you find it'. Shannon told the read headed girl again.

'You know what Jana I'll buy you some for Christmas' chimed in Tom cheerfully as always.

'What's Christmas?' Tom and Shannon sighed collectively. They could tell it was going to be one of those days when Jana wanted to know about everything in the human world.

'Oh hey Rhydian what's up with you?' The tall blonde boy had a sour look on his face.

'Mr. Jefferies has given me detention already and-'

'Already! It's only half nine!'

'I know! And it's running until after six because he has so much work he needs to do.'

'What did you do this time mate?' Tom asked apologetically.

'Didn't hand in my maths homework.' Tom just gave him the "I told you he would give you detention if you didn't hand it in look." It was a well-used look.

'Anyway I've got history now, I'll see you guys later.' Rhydian slouched of not really caring whether he made it to class on time or not.

'He's going to get in major trouble one day' Shannon stipulated to Tom and Jana.

'Quit worrying Shan, we've got biology now, we'll see him tomorrow, he'll be fine wont her Tom?'

'Totally.' He didn't sound sure.

History was one of the few subjects Rhydian felt he was somewhat good at, and he liked their teacher the young and pretty Miss Posey. As he entered the classroom she collected his essay from him with a smile. 'This looks promising Rhydian. Very good' He flashed her a smile and took his seat at the back of the room. Miss Posey continued 'Today we will be covering the Scottish wars of independence and the power struggle between King Edward and John Balliol'.

'King John' a voice interrupted

'Excuse me' Miss Posey asked politely her strawberry blonde curls bobbing as she turned to look at the person who had spoken. Rhydian turned as well. Two desks along from him a hunched thin figure sat, with nothing on their desk, no paper no pen, just a pair of bony clasped hands.

'I mean, in Scotland he was regarded as a king, Edward may have chosen him but the people of Scotland would have been far more likely to listen to him than to an English man, even if England held power over his reign he still held a great amount of authority over the people and lords of Scotland in general.'

'That is a very good point miss-'

'McAlpin'

'Well Miss McAlpin, from your voice I think you may be from the North and with such a name you could even be descended from the first monarch of the Scots, Kenneth McAlpin, himself.'

The girl held the steady gaze of the woman in front of her and said nothing. Rhydian watched her curiously as the lesson continued. There was something very familiar about her. Sharp icy blue eyes stared back at Rhydian. He looked away embarrassed at being caught out.

The lesson ended and Rhydian watched the girl go. No bag or jacket, just herself get up and walk quickly out. He followed behind her and was almost out of the front door when Mr. Jefferies collared him. 'Rhydian Morris, I believe I have the pleasure of your company tonight.' His heart sank as he followed the stout man into what was sure to be an eventful two hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Discoveries

Rhydian awoke early that morning from a sudden chill entering his room. His fondness of human comforts had weakened him he thought to himself, scornfully. A walk in the chill of the early morning would surely harden his heart to the cold of being wild. As quietly as he can he dresses in a thick jumper over the thin cotton of his pyjamas, laces up his boots and jumps nimbly out of the window landing of the dew of the cold October grass below.

He set of at a run the crispness of the air spurring him on. The wind pulling at his hair, a grin on his face he howled. He felt so alive. Connected with his inner wolf. The woods surrounded him like a comforting blanket. He continued to run immersed in the feeling of freedom he didn't realise he had missed. The tumble came as a shock to the usually steady boy. His chin hitting the ground hard, teeth sinking into his lower lip. He tumbled to the ground. Crying out in pain blood dripping from his lip. Rhydian turned to see what had tripped him up. A dark hollow around a tree with its treacherous snaking branches that he had snagged his foot on. He turned to take a closer look hobbling slightly. He could hear a soft rustle from the leaves that lay at the bottom of the hollow. Something was moving. He could smell it before he could even see it. It was definitely the smell of wolf. He didn't recognise where it could have come from. Surely he, Jana and Ceri were the only Wolfblood's around here? He inched closer trying not to wake it. It was a strange looking creature with grey blue flecks around its head and a cotton white tip on its tail. It whimpered while it slept and scratched the ground with delicate paws. But the most unusual things were the artefacts strewn across the floor, a tube of toothpaste, various feathers and a small brown notebook.

The eyes of the wolf opened. They revealed a pair of sharp menacing eyes. Rhydian growled warning the other wolf. But it wasn't scared of him. The wolf raised itself up onto all fours growling back. Rhydian edged slowly backwards from the wolf's territory keeping eye contact with it. Before the animal could stop him Rhydian fled. Running full pelt back towards his house the wolf still on his heels. As he neared the oncoming houses the wolf slowed and Rhydian raced ahead. By the time he reached the safety of his house he was out of breath and panting but the wolf was nowhere to be seen.

'You will never guess what happened to me this morning'.

'You did your homework?'

'Got up in time?'

'Remembered to bring your lab report?'

'No, guys-'

'Wore matching socks?' A low growl omitted from Rhydian. The group fell silent, each member staring at him intently.

'I saw a Wolfblood'. They continued to stare. 'An actual Wolfblood and not one I recognised, its fur was almost blue and it had a white bit on the end of its tail.'

Jana was the first to regain the power of speech. 'How old do you reckon it was? Like our age?'

'Maybe' said Rhydian 'Perhaps a bit younger.'

'So definitely school age.'

'Look I don't know!'

'Chill jeez.'

'Look we've got to go to class now.' Shannon chimed in, she dragged Jana away from the boys and Rhydian and Tom set of for English. They discussed what Rhydian had seen and agreed to go back and look after school without the girls. They reasoned with Shannon and Jana there, they would worry too much.

English was generally a boring affair, with old Mr. Vieux, droning on about how fascinatingly wonderful Shakespeare is. But today a surprise lay in store. Miss Posey greeted them at the door. 'Good morning boys.' They both grinned at the young pretty teacher, greeting her far more enthusiastically than they would Mr. Vieux.

She began 'Today class, we will be doing something slightly different, instead of just reading the books or plays, we will be acting out these scenes. For once the class did not sigh in boredom, but rather listened attentively to what she was about to explain.

'I will split you into pairs and assign you each a scene from Shakespeare's Twelfth Night.'

As she was speaking the door opened and a scruffy girl walked in, it was the girl from history. 'Ah Miss McAlpin' Miss Posey recognised her 'thank you for joining us, please take a seat.' The girl mumbled her apologies and took the only empty seat in the classroom behind Tom. As she walked passed Rhydians' nostrils filled with the odour of sweat dirt and the unmistakable smell of mint.

'Eww! She smells rank Miss!'

'That's enough Kay'

'Who would want to go with her?'

'Kara! Both of you out! Now! I will not have anyone disrespecting a fellow student in this school.' The two girls hung their heads in shame and walked out scowling at the skinny girl who sat quietly with her head bowed.

Rhydian and Tom exchanged a look and turned round 'We'll go with you'

She looked up and then smiled, her teeth shone brightly and lit up her whole face.

'Rhydian' Miss Posey called over, 'you can go with Miss McAlpin. Tom you're with Katrina.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

'You two will have Act 2 Scene 3' she pointed to Rhydian and the girl next to him.

Rhydian you be Benedict and Miss McAlpin you will be Beatrice.'

Taking the book from her Rhydian opened it to the correct scene and began to recite

'A miracle he has our own hands against our hearts, how I will have thee but by this light I take thee for pity'

It was the part of Beatrice 'I would not deny you but by this good day I yield upon great persuasion and partly to save your life as I was told you were in a consumption'

'I will stop your mouth. Oh.'

'What?' the girl peered over his arm to look at the book.

'He kisses her'

'And then?'

'Then our scene ends.'

'Oh.'

'Anything wrong you two'

'No miss!' they answer together. 'I know' said Rhydian a glint in his eye. He took the girls hand and lifted it to his lips after saying in his best accent 'I will stop your mouth my lady Beatrice.'

'Why good sir' she laughed blushing deeply. Rhydian straightened up and winked at her 'Wasn't so bad was it?'

'Not at all.' Her sharp blue eyes gave him a sense of deja-vu. She noticed him staring and looked away knowing only too well what connections he was making.

'Alright class, that's us done for now and we will continue next week.'

The small girl brushes past Rhydian, and again he can smell the distinctive aroma of what he thinks is toothpaste or so his heightened sense of smell tells him. 'Hey wait' he calls to her 'What's your name, your first name?'

But it's too late and she's already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'So Rhydian who's the new girl' Tom whistled.

'New what!' Jana practically screamed.

'What she's just a girl in my class, our class!' He pointed at Tom accusingly.

'I'm not the one who kissed her.'

'You wh-'

'It was part of the play Jana!'

'Guys stop arguing!' It was Shannon who pulled the pair apart. 'If you two don't start behaving you'll be on vegetables for the rest of the week!' Rhydian and Jana stared stonily at each other, neither looking away.

'Look there she is.' Tom waved and pointed to the passing figure.

'You!' Jana screamed reaching for the girls hair 'stay away from us' she growled her eyes turning to their wolf form in her angered state.

'Jana' Shannon warned. Tom tackled the red haired girl to the ground covering her face, while the other fled. Mr. Jefferies turned the corner to see Tom pinning Jana to the floor and his new pupil running out the door.

'Stop!' he called 'Do not leave this building!'

'I'll get her Mr. Jefferies.' Rhydian called to him running past the school teacher. He only sighed to himself as the two students ran off into the distance. 'Everyone back to class' he ordered to the intrigued throng of pupils.

Rhydian was hot on her heels as she entered the dark and twisting woods. He could almost reach out and grab her clothing. Just a few seconds more and he would have her. He caught the bottom of her shirt in his hand. They fell together his grip on her clothing sending her flying back, at the same time propelling him forwards. She growled at him and instinctively he did the same. Her eyes burned yellow and sharp teeth snapped back at Rhydian. She was panting hard her small body heaving with each breath. Rhydian knew who the wolf was.

'It was you!' She blinked, her eyes returned to their normal state. She just looked at him pleading with her eyes.

'Please I didn't mean to intrude, I'll just leave, it's not my place to be. Please don't please.' She was begging. Rhydian was confused by her terror of him.

'I'm not going to hurt you, we're the same.'

'No were not! No one's like me.' He stepped forward to console her but she became only more delirious.

'Shh' he tried to calm her 'Tell me, I can at least partly understand.' He sat down on the ground and waited for her to join him. She eventually did. 'What's your name?' Start with the basics he thought.

'Sara'

'That's a nice name' It was the only thing he could think to say that would comfort her.

'Thanks.' They sat in silence both waiting for the other to speak. Eventually she did. She explained, slowly, about her old life. She lived in Scotland with her parents, a normal girl by all accounts with a good life. Then one day when her friends were messing around in the woods at night she was attacked. She didn't know it was a werewolf and that she had been infected. A few weeks later unwelcome visitors arrived on her doorstep, the Wolfblood who had bitten her. He had killed her parents and kidnapped her. In their eyes she was nothing more than a piece of meat and if she hadn't managed to escape them and flee then they would have killed her.

'Transforming makes me weak' she explained.

'When was the last time you ate?' She shrugged her shoulders

'A while ago'.

'Where do you live now?'

'Here' she gestured to the forest.

'That was your home? That hole in the ground?' She nodded.

'Transforming keeps me warm at night even if it weakens me'.

'Well you can't stay here, you'll starve'. Rhydian stated matter-o-factly. Sara looked at him in contempt.

'Where else am I meant to go?'

'You can stay with me or in Maddys' place'

'Who?'

'An old friend of mine.'

'Really?'

'Yeah totally'

'It would be great to go back to human life, even just part of it.'

'I sometimes feel that way about a wild life.'

She smirked at his comment 'No way. Seriously?'

'Yeah. Just when 'I'm beginning to feel like human life has softened me enough. Then I realise I couldn't live without pizza. They both laughed loudly for several moments.

'So should I get my things then?'

Ten minutes later the pair were walking back out of the woods Sara carrying her small amount of possessions in her arms and Rhydian leading the way to his house.

'Im sorry about Jana by the way she's not usually like that.'

'Its ok I guess it must take time to get used to a new Wolfblood being around.'

'She didn't know you were a Wolfblood.'

'Oh.' Had Jana just not liked her? She worried that would be the way with other people in school as well.

'Well here we are' Rhydian gestured cheerfully to the abandoned cottage. Home was all the hungry Wolfblood could think, this could be her home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'I'll make up a bed and then get you something to eat'

'No it's ok I can manage'

'Sara I can do it just sit down and make yourself at home'

'Really it's f-'

'Sit!' Rhydian commanded. She sat.

'Okay' he continued on as if nothing had happened, a grin on his face and bed linen in his hands.

'Do you like playing house or Is it just your natural urge to boss people around?' she quipped.'

'I prefer the term lead'

'You're not leading you're bossing.'

'Alright miss stubborn.' She sat in comfortable silence while he busied himself with food. Ten minutes later he presented her with a plate of unusual sandwiches. One with banana, one with mustard and another with ketchup.

'I'm afraid that's all she had in her cupboards for now, but I'll get some stuff in.'

'How?'

'I dunno the shops?'

'And how are you going to afford that?'

'I don't know I'll figure it out.'

'How?!' She exploded into a rage. 'How am I meant to live no family no friends no money! I can't live Rhydian. A house does not make a life!' Rhydian stopped what he was doing, a dark look crossed his face.

'All I've done to you is be nice. And helpful. And defend you.' His words were slow and quiet.

'I'm sorry', she stood up, 'I didn't mean that you are my friend, I hope, still. But it's true I can't live like this. I have no life. My parents are dead! And if that's not enough their murderers are probably after me as we speak!' She sunk back into her chair her head in her hands a moan escaped her and her shoulders started visibly shaking tears beginning to run down her face onto the table.

Rhydian went over to her, and in his awkwardness patted her shoulder rather gingerly. Girls were still a mystery to him, but wolfblood's were not.

'Come here' he pulls her into a hug, she clings to his clothing sobbing harshly 'I know how it is, my mum left me and my dad too. I grew up without a family but things get better, my foster mum gave me a life. I made friends and you will too. We will find a way to get through this. You and me.'

She wiped her eyes. 'Don't worry about all you need right now is a good nights sleep and some top notch sandwiches.'

Sara laughed and hugged him again tightly. 'Thank you' she said to his neck. He hugged her back, sure of what he was doing. 'As for your fine culinary skills we may need to work on them.'

'Hey! They're not that bad'

'Try one then'

'I would but you've eaten them all.'

'I was hungry!'

'Good that's what they were there for, making you less hungry.'

'I think I'm going to go to bed soon, I'm shattered.'

'I'll come round for you tomorrow morning before school, about half seven if that's ok.'

'That sounds good thank you Rhydian.'

'That's quite all right Beatrice!'

'Why Sir Benedict!'

'One last thing' he handed her the key to the house 'keep it safe.'

'I will.' She smiled at him and waved him off as she watched him disappear through the back door. She sat down on the well-worn couch and took in her surroundings.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is just short and sweet, sorry I haven't been posting in a while just working on the story itself. More to come soon! Please like and review loves, greatly appreciated xx**

Chapter 6

Rhydian rapped on the door loudly, it was eight thirty in the evening and he had only left the house for a few hours. He had returned with clean clothes for Sara, not having any sisters he had dug up some of his old and slightly smaller items.

'Sara!' he called. Surely she can't be asleep already he thought. 'Sara!' Still no movement in the dark house. Using the spare key he had handy he let himself in quietly to find the Wolfblood curled up on the couch. Rhydian sniggered even in the warmth she still literally slept like a dog. 'Sara' he cooed moving a bit of hair into her face. She swatted it away and rolled onto her back, sighing in her sleep. He moved her hair again tickling her nose.

'Mmmh'

'Sara wake up, oy wolfy!' She remained asleep. 'Dear lord woman!'

'Whaat?' a sleepy voice moaned. 'What are you doing here it's not morning is it?'

'No I just thought you might need some clean clothes and well, soap!'

'What are you trying to say?'

'You stink.' She looked down embarrassed 'In the best wolf way possible, but seriously', he handed her a bar of soap.

'Thanks I guess.'

'Well I'll see you tomorrow then'

'See you later Rhydian.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter as promised! again fairly short but Shannon as a plan! Please read and review guys it would mean a lot! :) xx**

Chapter 7

Sara unlocked the door to Rhydian at exactly half seven. 'You look better'

'Quite the charmer aren't you.' She scowled. It was true her hair looked a little shinier, still with its array of feathers peeking through brightly, and all Rhydian could smell was sweet glorious soap.

'So my shirt fits you?'

'It'll do, bit baggy but it's only a shirt. Shall we head?' Rhydian led her through the woods racing the wind as well as each other. The freedom they both felt united them as wolfblood's and shortly they arrived at the gates smiling at the small pleasure they both enjoyed before a day of confinement.

'Hi Rhydian'

'Hi Yana.'

'So Rhydian did you have a good night last night?'

'Yeh it was ok I guess.'

'What did you do?'

'Um not much, why are you asking me all this, you're beginning to sound like the K's?'

'I am not!'

'Guys stop arguing!' Shannon cut in.

'Well tell him to stop hanging about with that smelly rat!' her gaze flew to Sara who was backing off rapidly behind Rhydian 'You can't hide behind him you little-'

'YANA!' Rhydian and Tom roared. With their looks of rage she turned on her heel and fled down the corridor in a fit of anger.

'What are you boys shouting at?' Mr Jefferies, who had snuck up on them enquired.

'Nothing Sir' Tom mumbled.

'Yes well, anyway Miss McAlpin I need a word with you in my office now. If you could tear yourself away from Mr Morris for just one moment.' She stepped out from behind the taller boy a slight burn in her cheeks, and followed him out.

'Who is that girl?' Shannon rounded on Rhydian. 'And why is she wearing your shirt?'

'How do you know that's my shirt?'

'Well who else's is it going to be with paint on the back of it?' They gave Rhydian a pointed look.

'Okay! She's. She's one of _us._ She's like me, kind of.'

'Another Wolfblood?'

'Shan keep it down' Tom hushed her.

'Where is she living? Who with?'

'That's the thing, she was living wild.'

'And now.'

'I let her stay at Maddie's for now, but I'm going to need help, getting food and stuff.'

'You can count on us Rhydian' Shannon nodded solemnly 'I've got an idea that might just work.' She grinned slyly, the bell rang and together the trio slumped off to class.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Miss McAlpin, Sara' Jefferies looked sternly down at her, 'Should I be worried that I haven't heard from your parents yet. You can't just rock up at a new school with no forms being filled out, no signatures being, er signed.'

'No sir.' She spoke quietly, head down.

'So?'

'They'll be in touch soon, I'll tell them tonight! Honestly, I will what do you need me to get them to sign?'

'You see Sara it's not as simple as that I will need to have a meeting with them and get information from your last school and so on.' He indicated the vast mountain of paper work with a grand hand gesture. Saras' heart sank, her last school she though with dread, forging a few signatures was easy work but she couldn't very well get new parents out of thin air. 'Another thing where are you staying at the moment?'

'The house on the hill, behind the woods?' she offered not knowing the exact address of the cottage Rhydian had taken her too.

'Ahh Maddie's old place! I didn't know that was on the market?'

'Well it's not. Any more' she swallowed the last thing she needed was for a nosy teacher interfering in her life.

'Nice place, Rhydian, your new _friend_, was over there all the time he was very close with its previous occupants.' She hated when people, especially people with the slightest amount of authority, tried to make her feel foolish and it wasn't the first time today he had done it either.

'Well is that everything Sir?'

'Yes I believe it is.' He handed her some forms and told her to get her parents to call the school. She smiled sweetly and walked away out of his office crumpling the forms as she did so in to the nearest bin. It was time for her to leave. Already.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'I've got it!' Shannon squealed to Tom.

'What?' Tom sighed to his girlfriend.

'How to help Sara of course!'

'Oh yeh right of course'.

'No need to sound so enthusiastic Tom'.

'Sorry I'm listening honest'.

'Sure you are' boys thought Shannon, are useless.

'So come on then tell us how you're going to save the world, again!'

'Don't mock or I won't tell!'

'Fine. Sorry' Tom huffed.

'Well-oh here comes Rhydian and Yana- guys I have the answer!' They all looked at the red head dumbfounded 'The K's café! Think about it they're rubbish at keeping control of their spending, they won't notice if a few bits go missing here and there especially if I offer to be their accountant and keep 'control' of their money'.

'You devious little-'

'Genius!' Rhydian finished for Tom he pulled her into a crushing bear hug. I need to go tell Sara! You guys get started on that and I'll-'

'Do the easy bit.' Skulked Yana.

'Oh, come on Yan you know you're my number one wolf pal! One of the lads!' he grinned punching her playfully on the arm. She smiled weakly in return to his gesture. Because that's just what she wanted to be, one of the lads.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

'Sara! Guess what! Shannon is an actual genius she's getting you food and supplies!' He was met with an icy glare. 'Sara what are you doing? What's with all the mess? Are you going somewhere? You're not- No!'

'I'm sorry Rhydian I have to go' her voice was emotionless empty.

'No you don't we have it all sorted!'

She rounded on him growling 'No you don't and you never will! I'm leaving now!'

'Sara no you're making a mistake'

'Goodbye Rhydian'

'No. I won't let you leave' his voice low and dangerous.

'Try and stop me' she flung a rucksack over her shoulder and headed towards the door. Rhydian growled, caught her wrist and stood in front of the door, bringing himself up to his full height. He wouldn't let her leave on such a stupid whim, she had only just arrived. She growled at him, eyes burning yellow and tried to free herself from his grip. She struggled, she was much weaker than him. A smirk washed over Rhydians' face she was not going anywhere as long as he didn't let go of her. He walked her back to the kitchen. She was still struggling against his grip as he pushed her into a kitchen chair.

'Sara listen to me' he knelt down in front of her and took one of her small hands in his engulfing them. They were cold and shaking 'boy, you're really not used to living life as a wild wolf' he smiled. Her gaze met his directly

'Of course I'm not my parents were- were mm mur-' she was trying to swallow her tears as reality hit her. Her head stooped down to conceal her face. 'I'm an orphan' she wailed 'I have nothing. I have nobody' tears coursed down her face. Rhydian could feel himself welling up she was the saddest most washed up person he had ever laid eyes on.

'You have us, you have me' he pulled her down into a bear hug crying with her.

'My mum and dad are dead. I don't know what to do with my life' she sobbed.

'Sshhh' Rhydian tried to comfort her. He put his hands by her face forcing her to look at him. 'You see me? I'm here and I'm staying. And so is Shannon and Tom and even Yana. We will be your family. Don't ever think you are alone' their foreheads were touching eyes locked. 'I'm here'

'You know I don't think it even really hit me, the changes that have happened until just now everything came just crashing down'.

The mint that always seemed to surround her unexpectedly seemed intoxicating to Rhydian. 'Can I-'

'Can you what?' She breathed. His eyes glanced down to her mouth. He leaned in and brushed his lips ever so gently over hers. The chapped skin of her lips sent a shock straight through him. 'Rhydian what are you doing, please no. I-I can't.'

'Why not? I thought you-' his brow furrowed.

'I do, I think anyway, but I just can't. Not yet. I just want to feel something I think, affection, anger anything I just need to know that I can after what's happened all I've felt is a cold numbness like ice inside of me. Please try to understand, they- they tried to kill me! I was so scared, I don't even feel that any more.'

'And do you, you know feel anything?' a blush rising up his neck. Her cool hand calmed the red in his cheeks.

'I'm not saying no in any way but I hardly even know you Rhydian.'

'I know but I've never felt such an instant pull to anyone, especially not a Wolfblood my age'.

'Well you are only 17!' she laughed 'and what about the Maddie girl that used to live here?'

'Maddie, she was a great friend but she's gone now forever most likely'

'Most likely? And you're already moving on to another girl? You dog!' She was laughing heartily. He gave her a shove and called over his to her that he would see her later with Shannon. She giggled to herself from the floor lying back thinking that maybe now wasn't the time to leave, just yet.


End file.
